


Only in Her Dreams

by Rainbowolf13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss Change, Scene Change, Scene Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowolf13/pseuds/Rainbowolf13
Summary: Change the outcome of the first kiss scene, with a different reaction from Waverly and internal torment for Nicole Haught





	Only in Her Dreams

Only in Her Dreams

    Nicole stood behind her desk, watching Waverly rush out of the door. Her heart was pounding in her throat and she felt like she was going to vomit. How could she be so stupid? She knew better than to make a move on a straight girl. She terribly misread the vibes Waverly was giving off. But how?

They were sitting on the couch in Nedley’s office to talk. Waverly said she needed her advice on something. It was no secret that Nicole was gay, so maybe that’s what it was? She had questions? She didn’t know. Waverly was sitting close, their knees nearly touching, and her eyes were gleaming. Nicole had no recollection of what she was talking about; she was too captivated by her eyes, her lips. “I’ve always wanted to do things that scared me…” she remembers Waves saying, but that was it. She just stared at her like a lovestruck puppy.  
Before she knew it, she had Waverly’s scarf in her hands and pulled her in to kiss her, assuming that’s what this conversation was going to be about. Nicole felt her go rigid. Damn it all to hell, what had she done? Nicole made a few more passes before realizing she needed to stop. Waverly looked shocked, terrified, and confused; she wouldn’t look at her and she was visibly upset.

“I…I am so sorry, Waves. I-I don’t know what I was thinking,” Nicole had said, her voice shaking. She watched Waverly stand up quickly and head for the door. She jumped up and followed her, reaching for her as if she was going to stop her.

“Waverly, wait! I’m sorry. Can we please talk about this?” She watched as Waverly turned around.

    “Have a great day, Officer Haught,” she said before slamming through the gate and out of the office. Nicole sighed loudly and placed her face in her hands as she sat down in her chair. “Oh, Waverly. What have I done?” she said aloud.

She didn’t see Waverly for days after that. She was doing a splendid job at avoiding her and she usually came to the station with Wynonna, but not anymore. Should she go out to the homestead and try to talk to her? No. That was a bad idea. She decided it would be best to just wait. A painstakingly long wait. She had faith she’d come around and forgive her for her abrupt action, she just didn’t know how long it would take. If she was wrong, their friendship was gone for good and that’s what was killing her inside.

Later that evening, Nicole struggled to fall asleep; the thoughts of the kiss she gave Waverly were wreaking havoc on her mind as she closed her eyes. She then felt Waverly standing beside her, their arms and hands touching while Wynonna and Dolls prepared for their next mission. Waverly’s fingers brushed along Nicole’s while the agents’ backs were turned. Nicole glanced down at the woman beside her, eyes wide with wonder. Wasn’t she just avoiding her earlier today? She didn’t move as Waverly continued to touch her hand. The touches stopped as soon as Wynonna turned around.

“We’ll be back!” Wynonna said to them as she and Dolls headed out the door. Nicole turned to Waverly, staring down into her eyes as Waverly took her hands.

“Hey, Waves. I missed you and I’m so, so sorry,” she said. 

Waverly placed a finger against Nicole’s lips, hushing her, before leaning up to kiss her softly without a word. Waverly led Nicole to her Jeep and they started driving towards the homestead in a silence that was strangely not awkward. Waverly reached over and laced her fingers with Nicole’s, her thumb rubbing the side of her hand. They smiled at each other, feeling as if this was normal. Nicole couldn’t stop smiling as they pulled up to the house. She climbed out and followed Waverly inside. She closed the door behind her, and as soon as she turned around, Waverly’s arms were around her neck and her body pressed against her. She started grinning again as Waves smirked back before leaning up to kiss her again. Nicole could hear her heart beating in her ears as she held her close and their lips moved in time. Knowing that she was right about Waverly coming around caused her stomach to flutter.

Her eyes opened to the sun beating into the windows. She just stared, trying to figure out what had just happened. Where was Waverly? She was just there. Nicole groaned and buried her face into her pillow as she realized it was only a dream. She wanted to cry. It felt so real, as if she had already been awake and that was how her day was going. Nope! Of course not. She laid there replaying the dream in her head, shocked that she even dreamed about someone because she never dreamed about a person like that. She rubbed her face with her hands, frustrated that her subconscious was doing this to her. She violently flipped herself over, slamming her head into the pillow and yanking the covers up. She was sad and mad now. Of course, it’s just her luck. That’s the only way she can have Waverly: only in her dreams. 

\-----------------

Nicole laid in bed until her alarm went off. She groaned as she rolled onto her back to stare blankly at the ceiling. How on earth was she going to make it through her day? She knew that her dream would be playing on repeat all day, just like it had been for the last 2 hours. She dragged herself out of bed, showered, and headed out the door for work.

As she parked outside of the department, Nicole noticed Waverly’s Jeep in the lot. “Crap,” she said as she hit the steering wheel of her cruiser. Maybe she could just go patrol somewhere, avoid Waverly entirely like she had been doing to her. That wouldn’t work. She had to clock in still! She hit the steering wheel once more before climbing out, the vision of Waverly leaning up to kiss her flashing through her mind’s eye. She groaned before sulking through the front door.

“Good morning, Officer Haught!” Nedley greeted her from his office like he did every morning, except today he was more enthusiastic than usual. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes in annoyance at his cheerfulness. 

“Morning,” she groaned out as she punched in then sat at her desk. Her eyes wandered to the closed door that served as Agent Dolls’ office, knowing Waverly was just on the other side working on their most recent case. She sighed deeply, remembering every second of the dream and how real it seemed. She was so sucked into the memory that she didn’t hear Nedley walk up behind her.

“Wake up, Haught,” he said as he tossed her an energy drink and laid a few thick files on her desk. “I need this paperwork separated and filed by the end of the day. Preferably by lunchtime.” He gave her a concerned look before walking back to his office. Nicole sighed deeply. It was going to be a really long day. But at least she hasn’t had to face Waverly. Yet.

She stared at the paperwork before her, though that’s not what she saw. She replayed the dream in her head, focusing on each part and smiling. Then she started thinking about the day she ruined it all, still unable to pinpoint where she went wrong. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack at this point. Nicole heard Dolls’ door open and her head shot up and she held her breath, her stomach in knots. Wynonna walked out first, saying something over her shoulder to Dolls. “I think we should start at Shorty’s, see if we can get anything at all from Bobo,” she heard her say. Wynonna then turned to face her. “Hey, Officer Haught! How’s it going?” she asked as she leaned on her desk.  
Nicole just shrugged. “Same old, same old! I swear, sometimes I think you’re already drunk with how chipper you are every morning,” she said, smirking at her own joke. Wynonna smiled back and stuck her tongue out at her before following Dolls through the front door. Where was Waverly? She didn’t see her follow them out. Nicole leaned back to try to see into the office. The next thing she knew, the chair was falling backwards and it was hopeless to try to stop it. She hit the floor with a thud. Waverly came running out of the other room, gasping as she saw Nicole laying on the floor.

“Officer Haught! Are you okay?!” Waverly knelt down next to Nicole, her hand resting on her shoulder. Electricity shot through Nicole like fire and she couldn’t get any words out at first. She slowly started to lean up, her ego bruised.  
“I…I’m…I’m ok-k-kay, I th-th-think,” she stuttered.  
She’d never felt more embarrassed in her life. She felt her face burning, unsure if it was because she had just fallen out of her chair or because it was Waverly who heard it and found her. She saw Nedley walk in to see what was going on.  
“I just leaned too far back in my chair is all.” There. Real words that time. Waverly’s hand was still on her shoulder and Nicole glanced down at it, then up at Waverly. She smiled, her dimples immediately showing. She saw Waverly blush and glance away, but smiling, too. She felt her heart flutter with hope that maybe it would work out like her dream. Her dream. It flashed through her mind again, instantly making her wish Nedley wasn’t there and making her wish Waverly would just kiss her like she did a few hours ago.

Waverly abruptly stood as Nicole got back to her feet and picked up her chair. “Thanks, Waverly,” she said. She kept seeing Waverly glance up at her, an adorable shyness in her eyes as she kept looking back at the floor. She wanted nothing more than to lift her chin up to look into her eyes so she could show her how much she adored her and wanted to learn more about her. She wanted to give her everything in the universe. Waverly nodded at her.  
“You’re welcome,” she responded, almost inaudibly. Nicole watched her take the same path as Wynonna, away from her. She just sighed again as she sat down to finish her work.

Later that evening, Nicole received a call from Wynonna asking her to come to the homestead to discuss the most recent case information. As she arrived, she immediately looked for Waverly’s Jeep. She wasn’t home. She felt her heart sink in her chest as she got out. She sat at the kitchen table going over the data laid out before her, listening to Dolls explain everything. She felt a strange sense that someone was watching her and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Waverly standing in the doorway staring at her. She glanced over as she walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Waves,” Wynonna said as Waverly stood beside her, across from Nicole. Nicole and Waverly shared a smile before they each dropped their eyes in shyness. Dolls finished explaining the new information to her and headed back to his office in town. She stayed for a little longer, talking to Wynonna about a few things. Waverly was still in the same room and Nicole fought her nerves so she could hold a steady conversation. They finished talking and wished each other goodnight before Nicole headed for her cruiser. Nicole heard the front door slam as she reached her car.  
“Nicole, wait!” Waverly came bounding down the steps towards her. As Waverly reached her, she pushed Nicole against the cruiser and kissed her. Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer as Waverly’s arms snaked around her neck. Nicole’s heart pounded in her chest, her gut giddy with happiness. She felt herself smile into the kiss, which caused Waverly to pull back, breathing hard.  
“What’s so funny?” Waverly asked, shyness returning to her voice. Nicole just smiled at her, holding her close and looking down into her eyes. She placed a hand on Waverly’s cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb.  
“Nothing,” Nicole finally whispered. “I’m just happy.” She leaned down and kissed Waverly again. This was so much better than her dream and it was actually happening in real life! 

After a few minutes, their foreheads rested together, both women slightly out of breath.

“I’m really sorry I left the other day,” Waverly started. “I just got really nervous and really scared because it’s like you read my mind or something. I was going to tell you that I liked you and despite being scared of this new feeling, I wanted to be with you. You just caught me off guard when you kissed me and I freaked out. I’m so sorry, Nicole. I was just a jerk and I avoided you and that as a terrible thing for me to do.”  
Nicole placed a hand on either side of Waverly’s face, looking deep into her eyes. “It’s okay. I promise. I had hope that you’d come around, even if it meant not being with you. But knowing that you want me as much as I want you makes the whole thing worth it.” She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, burying her face into her hair and breathing in deeply and absorbing the scent of her. She felt Waverly hold her tighter and her heart soared. Nicole released her hold and rested her hands on Waverly’s shoulders.  
“We will take everything slow for you. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, Waves,” she said as she gazed into her eyes in the porch light. Waverly smiled up at her, a hint of mischievousness glinting in her eyes mixed with a little bit of shy.

Waverly moved her hands to grip the collar of Nicole’s jacket, pushing her backwards into the cruiser again. Nicole’s hands fell to rest on her hips. Waverly leaned in closely, pressing her body hard into Nicole and she kissed her deeply. She pulled back and whispered, “What I want to do can’t be done here because of Wynonna. I will meet you at your place in 30 minutes.” Nicole’s breath caught at the words, then Waverly took the rest of it with a final passionate kiss.

Nicole stood by her cruiser, breathing heavily, the feel of her lips lingering as she watched Waverly walk back into the house. She climbed into the driver’s seat, heart pounding and her gut twisting with anticipation. In her rearview mirror, she saw Waverly pull out behind her. She smiled as she felt desire take over. She would make sure this night was unforgettable. She raced home, her speed matching that of her heart.

\-------------------

Waverly could see Nicole’s cruiser ahead of her. Boy, was she flying! Waves felt her heart pounding in her chest. Was she ready for this? What if she screws up? What if she is really terrible since she has no clue what she’s doing? She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was so confident in her statement to Nicole’s face before taking this drive, but now she was having some major doubt. She hoped she’d be able to pay attention to Nicole’s actions enough to follow suit or at least be able to make it up as she went along. Sleeping with another woman can’t be that hard, can it? She hoped she was right because she wanted nothing more at this moment than to be as close to Nicole as possible.

She pulled up to her house, parked next to the cruiser and watched Nicole climb out. She watched as she placed her cowboy hat on her head and looked in her direction, smiling devilishly. Waverly’s breath caught as she read the desire within the eyes staring back at her. She popped her door open and climbed out of the Jeep, slowly walking towards the cop, a grin across her face.

“Hey you,” Nicole said as she slid her arms around Waverly’s waist. Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck and immediately kissed her with a fire that could melt glaciers. Nicole met her passion, desire coursing through her veins. She pulled back and, without saying a word, grabbed Waverly’s hand and led her through the front door. She hung up her hat and gun-belt beside the door before turning to look at Waverly. She started to take slow steps towards her, every bit of desire inside of her showing in her eyes.

Waves smirked, her own eyes dark with passion as she moved backwards away from the advancing woman before her. She felt her back go up against the wall and watched as Nicole came closer, pressing her into it. She stared into her eyes as she felt Nicole’s hands grasp hers. She smiled as her hands were pinned on either side of her and she was pressed harder into the wall.

“I never thought I’d actually be here with you, Waves,” Nicole whispered. “It feels like a dream right now.”  
Waverly smiled. “Well, it’s certainly not a dream. I’m here, you’re here, and I think you need to shut up already,” she replied. She watched a smirk dance across Nicole’s face.  
“Maybe you should make me,” she said.

Waverly leaned up and kissed Nicole hard. She felt Nicole’s hands squeeze her own as she pressed her hard into the wall. Their tongues danced, Nicole occasionally running hers along Waverly’s bottom lip before gently nipping it. Waverly felt herself melt into the kiss, the bite sending lightning through her and she shuddered. Nicole released her hands and softly gripped her ribs, the pressure making her insane. If her kiss was this mind blowing, Waverly knew she was ready for more.

She grabbed the collar of Nicole’s uniform and pulled her as close as she could. She began to quickly unbutton it. She wanted to feel her skin against her own. Nicole broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard as she watched Waverly push the blouse from her shoulders and run her hands down her chest and stomach. Waverly heard Nicole hiss slightly as her head fell back, exposing her throat. She quickly moved to run her tongue up along it. Nicole gasped and she dug her fingertips into Waverly’s side before sliding her shirt towards her head. As her shirt hit the floor, Waves pushed Nicole backwards towards her bedroom.

They hit the bed together, both of them giggling as they nearly fell off. Waverly sat up on Nicole’s hips, looking down at her. “You should arrest yourself, Officer Haught. I am pretty sure it’s illegal to be this sexy.” She smiled as she ran her hands up her stomach, taking care not to let them shake. She leaned down and kissed her sternum as she drew her nails softly down her side. Nicole’s breath caught and Waverly continued her caresses. She then pressed her body down and kissed Nicole deeply, finally skin to skin as she wanted to be. Before she knew what happened, Waverly was on her back under Nicole with her wrists pinned by her head.

Nicole loomed over her and Waverly bit her lip. She gasped as Nicole’s thigh pressed into her groin, fire ripping through her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she began to grind slowly against it. “Open your eyes and look at me,” she heard Nicole say. She opened them and stared directly into Nicole’s burning eyes, their bodies moving slowly together. Nicole released Waverly’s hands and reached beneath her, unclasping her bra. Waverly held her breath as she watched Nicole slide it off of her shoulders and drop it beside the bed.

“I hope Wynonna isn’t expecting you to be home tonight because I plan on exploring you all night,” Nicole said as she ran her hands down her body.  
Waverly’s breath hitched and heat filled her core. “She’s not,” she barely gasped out.  
Nicole smiled down at her. “Good.” Waverly moaned as she leaned down and kissed her hard, promising nothing short of a night of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is my first fanfic writing ever and the idea seemed pretty good! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @rainbowolf13


End file.
